Kyoko's Revenge
by VertaBlanc
Summary: Kyoko goes for a walk and sees a certain person being mobbed. Plans begin to unfold with some help from Ren. Dedicated to my buddy, Deja :P


**A/N: This is my first shot at this. It's dedicated to my buddy, deja, who got me addicted to this and that I love dearly and is also my beta :D Ren 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my God! It's him! It's really him!" The girls screamed from outside of the clothes shop, jumping up and down in an extreme fangirl fashion. Kyoko couldn't help but look over at the gaggle of girls, wondering what they were screaming about. Her face quickly turned into a scowl as she heard the name being chanted. "Sho!"

Turning on her heel, Kyoko stormed back the way she had come, clenching her fists in an annoyed fashion. She stopped in the middle of the street and took on a pose to make herself look star-struck. "Oh Sho, I love you. You are my hero! Please sign my millions of posters, Sho!" Kyoko announced loudly in the same fan girl way, clutching her chest dramatically.

"I didn't know you had millions of posters of Sho," Ren said from behind her, making her jump in shock and spin around to face him. The man had a scarf wrapped around his neck, a low brimmed hat and dark sunglasses on, clearly a disguise from his fans. "And here I thought you wanted 'revenge' on Sho."

"I do want revenge! I was being sarcastic! I was...uh...really," Kyoko insisted, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Ren just gave her an amused smile, glancing over at the mob of fans outside the shop. Kyoko sighed, standing on tip toes to try and see over the crowd herself.

"How is that revenge going for you?" Ren asked her, looking down at the unsteady girl. She shook her head, standing back down on the heels of her feet. "Not well, then." Ren listened as even more screams erupted from outside the shop as the object of the fangirls' affections appeared.

Kyoko jumped up and down to glance at the smiling, fake man called Sho, growing increasingly more annoyed about him as she stopped jumping and once again scowled. "What I would give to wipe that smile off his face," she muttered, folding her arms. Her eyes suddenly lit up as a plan began to form. A plan so humiliating, so evil, that it would definitely cause Show problems.

"He should be punished. My revenge will happen soon!" One of Kyoko's demons announced from her shoulder, rubbing its hands together with an evil grin. Another popped up on her other shoulder, holding fishing line. "Fishing line to pull down his pants. It's a genius idea!"

"I WILL GET YOU THIS TIME, SHOOOTARO!" Kyoko exclaimed like a madman, her aura flickering with deep hatred.

"Mogami-san...are you ok?" Ren's voice asked, seeming to be far away from her. She shook her head, her aura returning to its normal state, and looked around to find herself surrounded by her own crowd, and it was not of adoring fans either. The crowd was whispering and looking at her as if she was insane. She could feel her hatred ready to return, but she held it down as she thought about something much more important to do. "Mogami-san?" Ren asked, still concerned about her.

"Please excuse me, but I have something I must do. With fishing wire," Kyoko announced a little too loudly, making the crowd think of her as even more insane. She headed over to the nearest shop and marched straight over to the desk, placing her money down with a thump. "Fishing line, please. I have a plan."

The man behind the counter handed her the fishing line, deciding she was definitely insane when she gave an evil laugh and ran out of the store. Kyoko raced to the shop and slipped through the crowd, kneeling on the floor behind Sho who was already pre-occupied with his fans. She tied the thread to his trousers and rolled it out until she reached a supply closet. She hid inside and held the line, waiting until the right moment.

"Thank you, all..." he began, before a sharp tug pulled his trousers down firmly, giving all of his fans a view of his boxers. A sudden hush fell over the crowd as they all stared at him. One of Kyoko's demons popped up beside her, cheering in joy at the shocked expression on his face. Her eyes fell onto the line and the demon popped out of sight in realization. She hadn't been the one to pull the line!

Sho just continued to stare in embarrassment at his boxers, feeling his cheeks heat up as he looked behind him for the source. Ren, still in his disguise, had his foot on the fishing line. He looked down at the line, hiding his small smile at his 'accidental' stepping on the line act. Of course he knew it was there but if anyone was to ask, it would have been an accident. Ren couldn't help wanting to embarrass Sho as well.

"Oh he's even cute on his boxers!" A voice suddenly exclaimed from the crowd, leading to the girls cheering and chanting Sho's name. Sho broadened his shoulders and pulled up his trousers, flashing the girls a smile. Ren shook his head slowly turning to leave, hitting one of the fans. His sunglasses suddenly fell off and he found himself staring at the girl. Her mouth dropped open and she screamed in excitement.

"TSURUGA REN!" The girl screamed, the fans turning into a mob and making a move towards him. Ren's eyes widened at the mob as they moved closer and closer to him. He looked around him and spotted the door of the supply closet that stood ajar. With speed and agility, he dashed into the supply closet and shut the door. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around to face a wide-eyed Kyoko.

"I...was chased by some fans," Ren said slowly, Kyoko still staring at him. She dropped the fishing line and put her hands behind her back, trying to look innocent. She noticed with a faint blush on her cheeks, that they must have been in one of the smallest closets in the world. She may as well have been on top of Ren. They were that close.

Her heart pounded vigorously in her chest as she titled her head up to look at her senpai. She could feel her blush burn her face when he looked down at her, suddenly realizing how tiny their space was.

"Um. The door doesn't open from the inside," Kyoko pointed out, smiling apologetically. "We're stuck."


End file.
